Daredevil vs. Blake Belladonna
The Round of 64 continues with Daredevil of Marvel Comics (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) takes on Blake Belladonna of RWBY! (nominated by BakaLord) Who will triumph? Matt Murdock or the Former White Fang Rebel? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one, red portals start to appear. Daredevil was in an abandoned warehouse looking for the local drug lord. As Daredevil walked around two masked criminals tried to shoot him. Their bullets are met with Daredevil's sticks. Before they can realize what happened, Daredevil's foot meets their faces, knocking them out. Just as he moved on, a red portal came and sucked in Matt Murdock. Blake Belladonna readies for the next match of the Vytal Tournament that she participated in. The crowd starts to cheer as Blake activates her sword. Suddenly a red rift suddenly opens up in the middle of the arena during the match. Announer: What is going on? Before anyone can comprehend what is going on, Blake is sucked her into the portal which then vanishes. This leaves Ruby and the rest of the crowd struck with confusion and shock. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Daredevil fell and landed on hard ground. Granted he didn't break his back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He groaned in pain as he stood up clutching his back. ???: So... You're not the only one? A young man's voice called out to Daredevil. Daredevil looked around to find the source of the sound and his eyes wandered to a man in a Tron like suit with a machine gun in his arm. Daredevil: Who are you? ???: Lance. And you are? Daredevil: I'm Daredevil and... Where are we? Daredevil tried to hear if anyone else was nearby, however darkness ruled all around them save for the spot of light he and Lance shared. ???: YOU ALL... A voice all around them spoke. Daredevil and Lance backed away in surprise and looked around for the source of the voice. ???: ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! The voice maliciously laughed. Daredevil prepares his sticks and Lance pumps his gun. ???: AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! The voice called out as a red aura gathered around beneath Daredevil and Lance. Daredevil: What's going on? Lance: Hey. Good luck. Let's see each other again. Lance said as he and Matt Murdock were teleported away from each other. Blake Belladonna pops up in the dangerous district's streets of a city. She wanders around a bit and tries to figure out where she is. Daredevil, was watching her from the shadows. Matt soon jumps down in front of her. Daredevil: Who are you? Blake: I am Blake Belladonna and who are you? Daredevil: I am Daredevil. Now who are you? A back and forth conversation ends when Blake fires a shot at Daredevil out of irritation. He dodges and brings out his combat sticks while Blake does the same with Gambol Shroud, her hybrid gun-blade. Daredevil: Why must it always end in violence!? GO FOR BROKE!! FIGHT!!! Fight (Cue Daredevil meets Metal) 60 Daredevil runs at Blake and attempts to punch her, but she quickly dodges and slashes at him multiple times. After taking the slashes he finally manages to land a hit on Blake's stomach and unleashes an onslaught with his combat sticks, hitting Blake multiple times, sending her to the ground with a well placed head shot. 52 Blake gets up and shoots at Matt Murdock, his senses tingled, making him dodge her attacks and block some of the bullets with his sticks, but the force knocks him over. Blake uses Gambol Shroud to slash Daredevil's back once he gets up, sending him careening into a nearby wall. 42 Getting up, he pulls out his combat sticks and throws them at Blake, which she gracefully dodges with ease. However this was the distraction Murdock was looking for. Once she got in close, Daredevil slams his fist into her face, then kicks her in the stomach. 34 Blake feels her head getting fuzzy as she starts to see stars above her head. Then a strange fog started to appear. This gave Daredevil time to grab his combat sticks. He then tried to hear for his opponent, readying himself for a surprise attack. Blake can see through the strange fog and lunges at Daredevil angrily, hitting him out of his stance to the ground. 25 She lands on top of the superhero with her sword in hand. Just as Blake Belladonna was about to finish Daredevil off, he escapes her grasp and throws the combat sticks at Blake. This hit her in the face causing her to fall back. 20 He then starts to notice something bizarre as he hits the target it disappears. Suddenly, it's revealed that it was one of her Shadow Clones she created with her Semblance. She appears behind the confused Matt. Blake: Time to end this! She slashes Daredevil multiple times, and sends him into the air. Blake then stabs Daredevil, which he was barely able to block. Blake grabs ahold of Murdock and prepares to throw him down to the building. She sends him careening down towards the concrete. He slams into the building. 10 Blake then comes down only to see no Daredevil at all. That he was now behind her talking. Daredevil: Takes more than a fancy trick to take me down. Before Blake Belladonna could do anything she gets hit hard in the face with the combat sticks, that it slams her to the brick streets. K.O.!!! Blake has a hard time trying to stand up from the surprise strike. After her final attempt to get up, she falls and stays down. Daredevil then cleans up his suit and starts to think to himself. Daredevil: What an interesting opponent. She was able to go toe-to-toe with me. All she needs is more experience and she can make a heck of a force to be reckoned with. Now... Where to next? More importantly, who is behind all of this? Daredevil then sprints off to find his next opponent and hopefully some answers. Results ???: What a great spectacle! This battle was certainly exciting. I hope the rest of this is worth my time. Blake, you were definitely a worthy opponent. She isn’t getting up any time soon. This melee's winner is Matt Mullock. (Cue Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Music: Victory Theme) Winning Combatant: Daredevil: 15 Blake: 7 Daredevil advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Thanks to TheOneLegend for the help with the Introduction of the fights. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Marvel vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees